There is known a ship having an electric bilge pump for draining water within a hull that includes a bilge pipe and other structures that connect an exhaust chamber of an engine and the electric bilge pump such that when water not less than a predetermined amount has accumulated within the exhaust chamber, the electric bilge pump can be driven to drain the water within the exhaust chamber. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2000-264288.
In addition, there is also known a ship having a resonator in an exhaust system of an engine with a water muffler having an expansion chamber into which exhaust gas and water flow, and also having an exhaust/drainage pipe for discharging the exhaust gas and water within this expansion chamber. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,648, Japanese Patent No. 2000-118488, Japanese Patent No. 2000-280982.